1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant composition that can replace chlorodifluoromethane (referred to as ‘HCFC-22’, hereinafter) which has been known to destroy the ozone layer of the Earth.
2. Description of the Background Art
Since chlorofluorocarbon (referred to as ‘CFC’, hereinafter) compounds were revealed as substances destroying the ozone layer of the Earth, they have been restricted in production and use according to the Montreal Protocol. In developed countries, the use of CFC compounds has already been banned since 1996. Not so much serious as CFC compounds, but HCFC compounds such as HCFC-22 have also known to have considerable effects in causing damages to the ozone layer. For this reason, a restriction has been made to gradually reduce the use of HCFC compounds, and a plan has also been made to ban its use around 2030.
Many researches are being conducted to develop-a substitute material for HCFC-22. Representative substitute materials for HCFC-22 are HFC-407C and HFC-410A proposed by the American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE). HFC-407C is a refrigerant composition of HFC-32/125/134a in a ratio of 23/25/52 based on weight percent. Meanwhile, HFC-410A is a refrigerant composition of HFC-32/125 in a ratio of 50/50 based on weight percent.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,823 discloses a refrigerant composition of HFC-143a/propane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,867: HFC-125/143a, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,613: HFC-32/propane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,611 of PFC-218/HFC-143a, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,466: HFC-32/134a/134, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,490: HFC-23/CO2 and HFC-23/116/CO2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,504: HFC-125/32, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,740: HFC-23/134a U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,660: HFC-32/HFC-134a/FC-41 and HFC-32/HFC-134a/PFC-218, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,492: HFC-32/125/134a.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 172386/1991 discloses a refrigerant composition of HFC-32/125/143a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170594/1991: HFC-23/125/134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170593/1991: HFC-23/143a/134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170591/1991: HFC-23/143a/134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170590/1991: HFC-125/134a/32, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170589/1991: HFC-23/143a/152a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170588/1991: HFC-125/143a/134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170585/1991: HFC-32!125/134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170584/1991: HFC-23/134a/152a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 170583/1991: HFC-125/143a/32, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 222893/1992: HFC-32/125, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 154887/1992: HFC-134/152a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 117645/1993: HFC-23/134a/propane, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 117643/1993: HFC-125/134a/propane, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 65561/1994: HFC-23/152a/PFC-218, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 128872/1994: HFC-32/PFC-218, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 173462/1995: HFC-32/125-RC-318, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 173462/1995: HFC-143a/125/134a/heptane, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 176537/1996: PFC-218/RC-270/HFC-152a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 151569/1996: propane/RC-270/HFC-134a, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 127767/1996: HFC-32/134a/RC-318, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 25480/1997: HFC-32/134a/125/isobutane, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 208941/1997: HFC-32/152a/125/RC-270, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 221664/1997: HFC-125/143a/134a/RC-270.
Also, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 91-9902 discloses a refrigerant composition of HFC-23/32/152a, HFC-23/125/152a, HFC-32/143a/152a, HFC-32/125/125a, HFC-23/143a/152a, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 91-9903: HFC-23/32/134, HFC-23/32/134a, HFC-23/125/134, HFC-32/125/134, HFC-23/143a/134a, HFC-125/143a/134a, HFC-125/143a/134, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 96-4485: HFC-32/23/134a, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 96-701168: HFC-227ea/HFC-152a, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 97-704853: HFC-134a/HCFC-124/butane.